Finally A Family
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: The ups and downs of starting and raising a family ,while still being squints , Booth and Bones. B&B , Hogela and other pairings. Slightly AU and slightly ooc Brennan and later ooc zach. season 3 spoilers.Future fic.
1. prologue

**A/n**_: I've been reading allot of B&B fics lately and that plus re-watching all of this seasons ep on an awesome online site, has inspired me to write a future fic like I said in the summary it will be slightly AU and Bren will be slightly OOC, this is my first try at Bones FF so please let me know what you think_

_**-**__Pessi.Rom_

_Finally A Family_

Summary: Future fic. The ups and downs of starting and raising a family ,while still being squints , Booth and Bones. B&B , Hogela and other pairings. Slightly AU and slightly ooc Brennan. season 3 spoilers.

**Prologue**

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk working on her third forensic mystery book, when her best friend and artist Angela Montenegro burst into her office excited and grinning from ear to ear.

"We found him!"

" Found who?"

She asked without looking up from her laptop. Angela had a way of making even the little things a big deal so she waited to hear more before she reacted.

" My Husband , soon to be ex , the private detectives finally found him , hes flying in and we're meeting today in an hour to sign the papers, Jack and I can finally get married!"

Angela said practically bouncing off the walls with joy. She'd lost hope, but then she was hypnotized and remembered her Fijian husbands name. The private detectives had been working hard to track him down and they had finally succeeded and discovered he was currently working in Newark New Jersey .

" Thats great, I'm so happy for you Ange"

She said hugging Angela. Hodgins came in as they hugged, expression just as happy as Ange's .

" I guess you heard the good news"

"Yeah, congratulations!"

She said giving him a hug too.

" Whats with all the excitement?"

Booth said walking into the room and over to Brennan.

"Hey..."

He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled at her partner and boyfriend of a year and a half and told him the good news about Angela and Hodgins.

They had started out as partners ,him FBI, she a 'squint', as he liked to call the forensics team , and that had developed into a deep friendship and finally a romance .They both had been fighting the attraction for the first two years of their partnership ,but ,when Booth showed up at her father's prison with a Christmas tree for her step nieces , which was also her Christmas present ,she couldn't deny her feelings, to herself at least, anymore .

When they got together a few days later ,so she could give him his present, their conversation went to their mistletoe kiss.Booth confessed that he wanted to kiss her again and he did just that. Brennan resisted at first and gave in to the kiss.When they broke apart she tried to rationalize things but Booth wouldn't let her , he professed his feelings and waited for her response. She wanted to say she didn't feel the same way, because she was scared, but her mouth listened to her heart instead of her head , allowing her to confess her own feelings for Booth.

They had kissed again and decided to take things slow and see where their relationship would go. When they made their relationship public, Sweets had personally spoken in favor of the two being allowed to stay partners, despite their romantic relationship.Their bosses were on the fence but Sweets arguements had been very persuasive and that along with Cam's surprising support ,given her own past with Booth , was enough to sway the decision toward them staying partners. They would be allowed to stay partners as long as they stayed professional when they were on the job.She was brought out of her reverie by Booths voice.

"Congrats you two"

" Thanks Booth, we actually better get going, meet ya'll later to celebrate "

Angela said. Then the couple walked out of Brennan's office.

* * *

Two weeks later 

" Do you Angela Pearly -Gates Montenegro take Jack Davis Hodgins to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live"

The Justice of the peace asked Angela, as she stood in the same church her first wedding to Hodgins had almost taken place .

" I do"

Angela said flashing Hodgins a smile. Booth and Brennan also shared similar 'in love ' looks.

" And do you Jack Davis Hodgins take Angela Pearly -Gates Montenegro to be your lawful wedded wife to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

" I definitely do"

Jack said keeping his eyes fixed on Ange throughout the whole ceremony .

" Is there anyone here who feels these two should not be married..."

The justice of the peace said and everyone turned and looked toward the door as if expecting someone to burst through the door wanting to speak to Angela again. No one appeared and the guest and wedding party turned their attentions back to the justice of the peace.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington D.C. , I now pronounce you husband and wife ,you may kiss the bride."

Hodgins grabbed his new wife and the two engaged in a semi steamy kiss . The broke apart and walked down the aisle along with maid of honor Temperance, Bestman Zach who had no excuse not to be best-man this time and Booth as second best-man.

* * *

Later at the reception 

Booth was Dancing with Bones as they had been for most of the reception , When Booth suddenly go serious.

" Temp, can we stop for a second ,I want to talk to you about something?"

Booth said using his other nickname for his girlfriend and partner.

" Yeah , sure..."

She said a little confused, why would he want to talk to her here and now, why not wait till they got back to the apartment they shared.They walked off the dance floor and over to an empty table in the corner where they could have a little privacy, at least until whoever was sitting there came back.

" Temp...I was thinking, we have this great partnership wonderful relationship, we love each other and you love and adore Parker..."

"Yeah, Parker's amazing ...just like his dad"

She said clasping her hands in his and smiling.

" I guess what I'm saying is I don't want to spend any days without you, I love you Temperance Elizabeth Brennan , will you marry me?"

Booth said pulling out a box with a simple and elegant ring.

Bones just sat there shocked and starring at the ring , she loved Booth really she did , but marriage , marriage wasn't for her it didn't make sense to her, then again being in a relationship with Booth wasn't rational at first either. Could she really do this? Her silence must have worried Booth because he started to speak again.

" I understand how you've felt about marriage in the past especially because of your own parents, but ,I promise to always be there for you, we don't have to start a family at first or even at all ,being married to you and having Parker is enough for me , so don't be scared to say yes, take this chance with me ,I promise to never make you regret it."

Booth said flashing his charm smile. Brennan looked into his eyes seeing the sincere love for her , and she knew she couldn't deny him the future he wanted with her, and that she realized she wanted with him. She knew her answer .

" Yes , Seeley Booth , I will marry you!"

Brennan said. Booth leaned across the table and passionately kissed her , they broke apart and he placed the ring on her finger . Just then Angela walked over a happy expression on her face.

"Booth, can I borrow Bren for a second ?"

Angela said not noticing the engagement ring on her best friends finger.

" Yeah sure..."

Booth said knowing the two probably wanted to say their goodbyes before Hodgins and Angela took off for their honeymoon in Hawaii.

" Whats up Ange?"

" Well you know how I was feeling pretty sick about a week ago?"

" Yeah , you thought you had the flu?"

" Yeah thats what I thought at first ,but it didn't feel like the flu ,so Jack told me I should see a doctor and he called me about an hour before the wedding started"

" Wait , I thought that was your dad calling"

" I know I'm sorry I lied but...he told me I was pregnant!"

"Congratulations!"

Brennan said hugging her best friend.

" Did you tell Hodgins?"

" Yeah,when we were taking pictures outside, I think hes more excited then I am"

" I'm so happy for you"

" I'm a little scared but also exci..."

Angela said stopping when the sparkle of the ring on Brennan's finger caught her eye.

" Is that what I think it is...you and Booth?"

" Yes, Booth asked me to marry him ten minutes ago...and I said yes "

Brennan said smiling. Angela immediately started squealing and jumping up and down before hugging her best-friend. They other guest including Jack and Booth turned and stared upon hearing the girly squeals.

" Every things ok , everyone get back to your receptioning "

Angela said turning back to Bones.

"Oh sweetie , you have to tell me all the details when Jack and I get back , I just wanted you to be the second person I told about my soon to be little one"

Angela said placing her hand on her lower abdomen with a look of pure joy on her face. The two friends hugged and said their farewells before Angela and Hodgins left the room everyone following and throwing petals as the newly wed couple walked to their limo.

It was just the beginning of the long journey of love, life , and family the couples would endure the journey of finally finding a family.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading, this prologue is meant to be a sort of back story , the first chapter will truly start the story which will be set about two years in the future. Sorry I didn't include B&B's wedding but the engagement has more importance toward the main theme of the over all story, please let me know what you think again this was my first fic in this category so please be nice and I do accept constructive criticism but please no flames they are more harmful than helpful to a writer. Not sure when I will have first chapter up cause school starting etc so feel free to add to my alert, thanks again. 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	2. Meet The Hodgin's

A/n: Here's the first chapter its gonna be mainly hodgela but, i promise chapter two will focus on B&B. this chapter is set three years from the prologue.

Thanks to: Alphie ,.CheeseBK and friendsidol5 and DarkBloodyKisses for reviewing and to those who've added to my alert list , though I appreciate reviews the fact that you added to my list lets me know that you also have in interest in my story and I appreciate that just as much as the reviews, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

-Pessi.Rom

Quick note: certain things differ from the show in this story ,which is why its slightly AU or alternate universe, which I've changed to better suit the plot of the story but nothing major will be changed within the original back story of the show . Also if the prologue seemed rushed it had to be that way since it serves as a setup ,I had to get those main things out in that first chapter. without further notes , ramblings whatever you wanna call it heres chapter one , enjoy

Chapter one : Meet The Hodgins

Angela Montenegro - Hodgins stirred in her sleep when she felt someone tugging at her arm. She opened her eyes to see a pair of small brown ones starring at her.

" Mama,are you wake?"

" No sweetie , wake your daddy and he'll make you breakfast"

Angela said closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep, but then she felt the tugging on her arm. She opened her eyes again and found her little girl starring back at her.

" But , Mama , Daddy already made breakfest"

Once she said that Jack walked into the room carrying a tray with Anges faveorite foods.

"Happy Mothers day Angie!"

" Happy Mudder's day Mama !"

The little girl said. Angela sat up and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Thank you !"

"Your welcome Mama , Daddy cooked it and I helped "

"You did , it looks very yummy, you want to help me eat it?"

" Can I Daddy,please.."

Their three and a half year old daughter asked using charms she no doubt inherited from her mother.

"Yes you can, but you gotta go wash your hands first"

"Okay"

She said running off to her bathroom.

" Come here you ..."

Angela said passionately kissing her husband of three years.

" If I'll get kisses like that maybe I should cook you breakfast in bed everyday "

Hodgins said. Angela playful slapped him.

" I don't think so mister its kisses like that , that got me like this"

Angela said exposing her four and a half month pregnant belly. They had talked about having a second child after Miranda , Mira for short ,but their second pregnancy like the first hadn't been planned .They had wanted to wait until Mira had started school before they tried for another baby but , nature and the bottle of wine they had that night, had other plans . So here she was a little over four months along and though it was unplanned she couldn't be happier and she knew Hodgins felt the same way.

" And you couldn't look more beautiful"

Hodgins said kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her growing belly.Just then Mira came back into the room. her father picked her up placing her in the middle of him and Angela in the bed.

"Morning baby sistur or bradur"

She said kissing her mother's stomach, she then proceeded to eat some of her mothers pancakes that Hodgins had cut up to make it easier for the toddler to eat. Angela smiled at the love her first born already had for the unborn baby ,at times Mira seemed to be even more excited than her parents for the baby's arrival in the upcoming months. They finished up their food and Hodgins glanced at the clock seeing that they would soon be late for work.

Angela had taken a year off from the Jeffersonian to take care of Mira who had been sick as a baby but now was very healthy and energetic despite being in and out of hospitals as an infant. She had wanted to spend two years at home but the Jeffersonian had lured her back, seeing Angela's artistic abilities as an asset, with an offer of daycare services right on the facilities that would allow them to be near their child.

" It's almost time for work and daycare , I'll clean up and get Mira ready, while you shower"

" Ok "

Angela said getting up and walking over to the bathroom while Hodgins cleared the bed and walked out of the room ,Mira following close behind him.

" Daddy how more time till the baby come"

" Five more months butterfly"

" Thats a long time"

"Yeah, but it will go by fast and then you'll be a big sister "

"Julie from daycare say her baby brudder crys lots "

"Thats right, thats how they tell mommys and daddys they need something, you cried when you were a baby"

"I did, really daddy?"

"Yep"

Hodgins said placing the dishes in the sink and the tray on the counter. He glanced at the clock , noted the time and turned to his daughter.

"We better get you dressed so we don't be late"

He led her up the stairs and into her room , on one wall were pictures of bugs and on the other a mural of a beautiful Carribbean beach scene painted and drawn by Angela.

"What do you want to wear today Mira?"

"Um...my bug shirt and pants , please"

She said pointing to the outfit set her mother had designed and gotten made for her, it had butterfly's, Mira's favorite bug, dragonfly's,bees and flowers. Hodgins took it of the hanger and helped his daughter into her favorite outfit. Mira wore the outfit at least once a month. He helped her with her shoes and made sure she had everything she needed in her Dora backpack including her favorite stuffed animal Mr.Bear.

He then put on her favorite video which she watched while Hodgins went upstairs to get dressed .

"Is Mira ready?'

"Yep, shes watching sesame street"

Hodgins said while he put on his usual causual wear. Angela was almost dressed, she stood in front of the mirrior putting on a locket her mother had given her when she was a little older than Mira. Hodgins walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

" Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"I love you too , Jack"

She said turning around and kissing him. she then turned back to the mirror and to her locket

" Whats wrong Angie?"

" I was just thinking about my mom, she left when I was seven, I couldn't dream of ever leaving Miranda or this new baby just the thought scares me I know how much it hurt ,especially when I found out she died a few months after she left my dad and me"

" Your not your mother Ange , and I won't let anything take you away from our family , Miranda and this baby will have both of us"

Hodgins said taking his wife into a hug . They pulled apart and Angela's normal demeanor came back.

" I don't know what I would do with out you Jack"

" And I'm gonna make sure you never have to"

The couple kissed again then went downstairs to join their daughter and were on their way to the Jeffersonian for work and daycare.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading I decided to just focus on hodgela for this chapter and the next will probably be just B&B and it will be like this one kinda showing where the couple is at lifewise in the three years that have past , I hope you like it suggestions and construct criticism always welcome , no flames again not sure when I will update , I just happened to be inspired today so I was able to post. if my school load isn't too much this week I may be able to post again at the end of the week like friday , thanks again 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	3. Meet the Booth's

A/n: Here's the second chapter its gonna have some hodgela in the beginning and the rest of the chapter will focus on B&B 

Thanks to: laura-az for reviewing and to those who've added to my alert list , I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. 

-Pessi.Rom 

Chapter Two : Meet The Booths 

Angela walked into the Jeffersonian with Mira , Hodgins had been called to collect some specimens from a crime scene , so she was bringing Mira to the day care room by herself. Mira suddenly started running excitedly when she spotted one of her favorite people, other than her mother and father. 

" Auntie Brenny, your back!" 

She said running over and hugging her godmothers legs. Brennan , Booth and Parker had taken a weeks vacation ,during Parkers spring break, to Rosarita Mexico and had just gotten back. Bones picked up the little girl just as happy to see her. 

" Hows my favorite goddaughter" 

" Good, Daddy and me made Mama breakfest for Mudders day" 

" You did , that was very sweet of your daddy and you" 

"Happy Mudders day Auntie Brenny!" 

She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

" Thank you Mira ,but I'm not really a Mommy ..." 

Bones said sadness apparent her voice. 

" Yes you are , your Parkers Step-Mommy..thats a mommy too right Mama... is Parker here too?" 

"No sweetheart, your uncle Booth took him to school" 

" Oh, Mama's taking me to daycare, see you later Auntie Brenny" 

Mira said walking off as soon as Bones put her down. 

"Mira, wait for Mama" 

Angela called out and Mira stopped where she was as Angela turned to briefly talk with her best friend. 

" I'm sorry about that Bren" 

"Sorry about what ?" 

Bones said pretending that Mothers day and what Mira had said didn't bother her . 

" I know how you feel about Mothers day , I could see the pain in your face when you said you weren't a mother" 

" Well I'm not ...a mother " 

" Your wrong, your just as much a mother to Parker as Rebecca is , that boy adores you and so does Mira, Bren you'd be a wonderful mother " 

" How do you know?" 

" Cause you already are one when you and Booth have Parker and when your around Mira, having kids isn't easy but trust me every time I look at Mira and when I think about this baby I'm carrying, I know its all worth it" 

"Mama we're gonna be late" 

Mira called out from a few feet away . 

" I'll talk to you later sweetie, think about what I said ok" 

" Sure..."

* * *

Bones lay in bed going over some paper work while Booth did the same , now that their vacation was over they both had a little bit of catching up to do for work. She suddenly put the papers she was looking out and turned to Booth. 

"Booth..." 

" Yeah...what wrong Temp ?" 

He said noticing the worried look she had on her face. 

" I uh...I " 

" Whats wrong your starting to scare me , did something happen ?" 

He said starting to get worried , Parker and Temperance were his life if anything happened to either of them , he wouldn't know what he'd do . 

" Booth , I think I'm pregnant!" 

"Ok" 

Booth said then immediately regreted when he saw the hurt look on his wifes face. 

" Thats all your going to say..." 

" I don't know what you want me to say Temp, I know where you stand when it comes to kids and you know where I stand ...but, whatever you want to do I'll stand by you ,because I love you and I meant every word I said the night I proposed ." 

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Booth took her in his arms rubbing his hand over her back to let her know he was there for her. 

"I bought a test..I wanted to wait to tell you before I took it " 

" Alright , I'll go find a timer" 

Brennan got up retrieved a pharmacy bag from her dresser drawer and went into their bathroom. Two minutes later she came out and found Booth sitting on their bed a small timer in hand . 

" How many minutes?" 

" The Box says three...If its blue I'm pregnant... if its red I'm not " 

She said sitting next to him. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassurring smile. The three minutes seemed to drag on but she knew they would have felt even longer if Booth hadn't been sitting there beside her , holding her hand. The timer suddenly dinged and Brennan picked up the pregnancy test , tears started to fall from her face when she saw the color the pregnancy stick had turned. 

" Are you...is it blue" 

Booth asked when he saw the sad look on her face. 

" No...it's red ...I'm not pregnant " 

She said getting up and locking herself in the bathroom. She hated crying in front of people, especially Booth . She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, she wasn't pregnant that was a good thing,wasn't it ? Then why was she crying ,it wasn't rational . It broke Booths heart to see his wife upset and he couldn't understand why she was . He had thought she was crying because she didn't want a baby but when the test showed that she wasn't pregnant she seemed more upset than when she thought she might be. 

" Temp, are you ok?" 

" I'm fine Seeley...I just need a moment" 

Now he knew something really was wrong she only used his first name when she was serious, upset or lying . He could tell that she was the latter two and knew of only one person she would probably want to talk to at the moment . He grabbed his cell went out into the hall and dialed a number. 

Ten minutes later 

Booth heard the doorbell ring , told his wife who was still locked in the bathroom, that he was going to answer it and walked down the stairs to do just that. He opened the door and there stood Angela. 

" Hey Angela thanks for coming " 

" No problem Booth, Is she still in the bathroom?" 

" Yeah, I tried talking to her, after I called you , but she won't say anything to me , I'm really worried about her" 

Angela followed Booth up the stairs and into the bedroom. Angela walked over to the bathroom door. 

" Sweetie , its Angela can you let me in?" 

There was silence then the sound of the door unlocking. Angela turned to Booth before opening the door. 

" Don't worry about her , a little girl talk will sort everything out " 

Angela closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom and saw her best friend sitting on the floor eyes red from crying. 

" Sweetie , what happened?" 

Angela asked though Booth had explained everything to her on the phone. 

" I don't understand Ange , I shouldn't be feeling like this , I never wanted kids , but why does it feel like I've lost ...something" 

"Oh sweetie, its normal to feel that way " 

" It is? " 

" Yeah, you thought you were gonna have a child " 

" But, I never wanted one..." 

" I think you do Bren, why else would you be feeling the pain of losing a child, if you didn't on some level want that test to be blue" 

" I don't know Ange ..." 

" What are you so scared of Bren?" 

" I don't know!" 

" Yes you do , and until you admit what it is that is holding you back , your fears will keep you from something truly amazing " 

Angela said touching her stomach. 

"Now , what are you scared of ?" 

Brennan sighed looked away then back at Angela and began to speak. 

" I..I don't want to do to my kids what my parents did to me , ok...I don't want to leave them all alone!" 

She said as fresh tears started to fall down her face. 

"Oh sweetie it's ok" 

Angela said taking her best friend into a hug. 

" I know how you feel, my mom left when I was seven and sometimes I get scared about letting Mira down the way my mom did, but, we're not our mothers Bren , I know Jack would never let that happen and Booth loves you so much and he'll love you whether you'll be ready to have a child now or not at all , but don't use your parents as an excuse for not having the happiness a child with Booth could give you" 

"Your right...thanks Ange" 

" What are best friends for , now are you ready to talk to that sexy husband of yours outside the door?" 

" Ange!" 

"Hey I'm pregnant , its the hormones" 

Angela said with a smirk . 

" Well , are you ready?" 

" Yeah, tell Booth he can come in" 

" It'll be fine sweetie , remember we are not our mothers" 

Angela said giving her best friend a hug before exiting the bathroom. Booth was anxiously sitting on their bed when Angela walked out of the bathroom. 

" Shes ready to talk to you , make sure you let her speak first " 

"Ok, thanks again for coming " 

" Anytime, I'll see myself out " 

Angela said walking out of the bedroom . 

Booth walked over to the bathroom door and gently opened it and stepped inside closing the door behind him. 

"Hey..." 

"Hey" 

She said wiping away the last of her tears. 

" I'm sorry for freaking out on you..." 

She said getting up off the floor and walking toward him. 

" It's ok as long as your alright I was worried, mostly cause I wasn't sure why you were freaking out" 

" I wasn't either till Ange opened my eyes, I was scared Booth..." 

" Scared of what ?" 

" Having a baby...a family and leaving them like my parents left me, but Ange made me realize I'm not my mother, I guess what I'm trying to say is this pregnancy scare made me realize...I want to have a baby with you Booth" 

"You do ?" 

"Yeah, I do " 

Booth grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately . 

" How about we start now" 

He said seductively leading her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, their paperwork forgotten and scattered.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading I got inspired again I really should be studying but I had to get this chapter written before the ideas flew away lol , I hope you liked it suggestions and construct criticism always welcome , no flames. Since this was a pretty long chapter for me anywho and posted two chaps in one day , I probably wont update till early next week cause I spent my time writing when I should have been doing reading for schoo, thanks again 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	4. Concerns and frustrations

_A/n: heres the next chapter , enjoy_

Thanks to:kez92p9,palis and laura-az , for reviewing

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Three : Concerns and Frustrations

"Come on Bren, It'll be fun"

" I don't know Ange, plus Booth and I might have plans"

"No we don't !" Booth yelled in the background .

"Alright , I'll come , but only for an hour, Parker has a soccer game at four"

"Great, I'll see you in 15 minutes"

Angela said hanging up . Brennan sighed then closed her cell phone.

Two months had passed since the false alarm that made Brennan realized she wanted to have a baby with Booth. They'd been trying but Brennan hadn't gotten pregnant yet, which she found very frustrating. Angela tried to assure her that sometimes getting pregnant take time, but with each passing week Brennan grew more discouraged a fact she kept from Booth. Just then Booth walked back into the room.

"I'm going for a run, I'll meet you at the soccer field at 3:30" He said giving his wife a quick kiss.

" Alright but if I'm late its your fault , for telling Angela we didn't have plans"

Brennan said trying to sound like she was mad at him.

" Don't be mad Temp..."

He said flashing her his trademark smile.

" I'm not mad"

" look I know your a little frustrated about not being pregnant an..."

" Why do you think that?"

" Your my wife and my partner ,I can read you better than you do your bones"

" You can't actually read someone thats like psychology which..."

"Which is a soft science , I know Bones,"

" Just because you know what I think about a certain topic doesn't mean you can read me "

" Well , how else do I know your avoiding what we should really be talking about, why you don't want to go to Lamas class with Angela"

"I am not!"

" Careful Bones your starting to sound like Parker"

Booth said giving her a look that said 'give it up I'm onto you'

"Fine , I don't want to be around all those pregnant woman when I can't get pregnant myself"

Brennan said tears starting to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Temp, I didn't mean to make you cry"

He said taking his wife into his arms.

" Just because its taking some time doesn't mean you can't get pregnant, sometimes it takes time, if you want we can go see a specialist to make sure every thing's okay and that we're doing the right things"

"Alright"

" I love you , you know that , now I'll let you go get dressed so you can start practicing for when you need classes for our baby"

Booth said kissing her softly before leaving the room.

Brennan smiled some of her discouragement gone and replaced with hope that this month would be the month she would get pregnant.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading, I know this was a little short and the reason for that is that I will also be posting a longer chapter sometime this week latest Friday, thanks again and let me know what you think etc.

* * *


	5. Doctor Visits and Ultra Sounds

* * *

**A/n**:_heres chapt four as promised , enjoy_

**Thanks to** :_ psycho sour skittle,Offspringfreak, laura-az, and Palis_

-_Pessi.Rom_

_P.S. : I've never been to an Obstetrician , never been pregnant and I don't plan to be till I'm done with school so if I get anything wrong its cause I'm going by what very little I know from books and television, my own experience in doctor's offices and of course my imagination._

**Chapter four : **_Doctor visits and Ultra Sounds _

Brennan nervously fidgeted as she sat in the waiting room of an Obstetrician office. Booth sat next to her reading a newspaper. He sensed her shifting and without looking up reached out and grabbed her hand in his and re-assuredly squeezed it. She immediately grew less tense and relaxed at the comfort of his hand entwined with her own. She glanced at the clock seeing that it had been more than fifteen minutes, as the receptionist said it would be, that they had been waiting to see a doctor.

She glanced around the room seeing four Woman , all in different stages of pregnancy ,as well as two other couples who had probably just gotten pregnant or were trying like she and Booth were . One of the woman noticed Brennan starring and smiled at her.

" So , how far along are you , I'm about five and a half months"

The woman said suddenly speaking to her.

"Oh, I'm not pregnant..."

"Oh, then you must be trying"

"Yeah..."

Brennan said a little uncomfortable with a stranger asking her about her personal life . Which is why she quickly got up when a nurse came out and called her name.

"Temperance Booth, the doctor is ready to see you "

" Come on Booth , they called my name!"

She said practically pulling him out of his chair.

"Good luck"

The woman said smiling at them.

"Thanks..."

Brennan said as she and Booth walked toward the nurse. They followed her through a door and into an examination room. Brennan sat on the examination table while the nurse took her blood pressure and pulse then jotted down some personal health information on the chart about both her and Booth.

"Doctor Landry will be in to see you shortly"

The nurse said leaving the room.

Booth walked around the room looking at the different posters, models and instruments. He picked up what looked like a salad utensil and turned to his wife.

" What do you think they do with these.."

"I don't know Booth, didn't you see one when Rebeca was pregnant with Parker?"

"No, Rebeca wouldn't let me come with her to the doctors visits , not even for the ultra sound she just gave me a copy of the picture"

Booth said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know "

She said taking his hand.

" It's ok , all that matters now is that I can be there every step of the way for our child "

" I wouldn't have it any other way"

She said softy kissing him. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

" Hi, I'm Dr. Sarah-Lynn Landry, and you must be Temperance and Seeley Booth" The doctor said walking over to the couple.

"Nice to meet you"

Booth said while Brennan stayed quiet .

"So what can I help you two with today?"

" Well , my wife and I have been trying to have a baby for about two months now and we just wanted to make sure everything was ok"

Booth said while Brennan continued to stay silent.

"Ok, well we can start with a couple of routine test and schedule an ultra sound to make sure theres nothing wrong"

"What could be wrong?"

Brennan said speaking for the first time since the doctor entered the room.

"A number of things could make it hard to conceive but ,you've only been trying for two months so I wouldn't worry yet , lets wait for the results of the test and we'll go from there, ok"

"Ok"

Brennan said relaxing at the doctors words. The doctor filled out some forms and handed them to Brennan.

" You can go down to the lab on the first floor, for these test, and schedule the ultra sound with the receptionist at the front desk "

"Ok"

Brennan said getting off the examination table and grabbing her coat and bag. Booth shook hands with the doctor and they walked out.

_**The Next Day**_

"Jack, come on we're gonna be late"

Angela called out to her husband . They had a very important doctors appointment where Ange would be receiving a ultra sound that would tell them the sex of the baby. They were running late, having overslept and they still had to drop Mira off at Brennan and Booth's before they headed to the doctors office.

"Hurry Daddy"

Mira also called out anxious to go to her Godparents house ,where she'd be able to play with Parker who was with his Dad for that particular day.

"Ok, lets go! "

Hodgin's said suddenly appearing. The family hopped into the car and headed toward Booth and Brennan's townhouse. They pulled up into the driveway and Angela stayed in the car as Hodgin's grabbed Mira's bag and walked to the door.

He rang the door bell and waited as the door was opened by Booth.

" Hi , uncky Boot"

The toddler said hugging her godfather's legs.

"Thanks so much for watching her Booth, were running late so Ange is in the car"

"No, problem we're always happy to have her over "

Booth said. Hodgins handed Booth her bag . He then turned to his daughter

"Be good for Booth and your auntie ,Mira , Daddy and Mommy will be back later"

"Otay Daddy, I love you buh bye"

Mira said letting go of Booth's legs and entering the house in search of Parker. Hodgin's smiled as he daughter walked in and thought about how fast his little girl was growing then turned his attention back to Booth.

"We should be back in an hour and a half,thanks again man"

"No, problem , see you then"

Hodgins' walked back toward his car as Booth went back into the house.

At the Doctors office

Angela sat on the examination , Jack standing by her, as the doctor spread the cold gel on her abdomen. They'd had other ultra sounds and in the beginning wanted to wait till the baby was born to find out the sex, but now almost seven months pregnant , they would need to start buying things for the baby as well as deciding on a name .

"Ok, everything looks good ..."

The doctor said as he moved the instrument over her belly. He touched some buttons on the monitor to enlarge the picture of the baby.

" Wow..."

Angela said , though this wasn't her first ultra sound it was still amazing to digitally see the growing baby inside of her.

"Let me just move the instrument over here and we'll find out the sex"

The doctor said and did just that. Angela and Hodgins' grinned with anticipation, would they be having another little girl or would it be a boy this time.

"Congratulations your going to have a..."

A/n: Don't hate me for that cliffy the sex of Hodgela baby number two will be revealed in the next chapter along with the results of the test and ultra sounds that will determine B&B's baby making future . As for when said chapter will be up depends on how much school work I get done this weekend, or if inspiration hits I might post a short one to tie ya'll over till I can write a longer one, thanks for reading , let me know what you think suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome.

-Pessi. Rom

* * *


	6. Baby Names and Surprises!

A/n: Heres chapter five , enjoy

Thanks to : HANNAH, Anny86 and kez92p9 for reviewing and anyone else reading

Hannah- I really liked your idea and I'm using it with a little twist of my own , hope you like it and thanks for reading and for the idea.

kez92p9- Thanks for your continuing interest and support ,enjoy

Chapter five : Baby Names and Surprises

"Congratulations your going to have a...hold on a second."

The doctor suddenly said a puzzled look on his face as he looked at something on the screen.

"Whats wrong?"

Angela said starting to panic as he mind went to the thought of something being wrong with the baby.

"I'll be right back..." The doctor said leaving the room

"Jack..."

"I'm sure every thing's ok Ange"

He said taking her hand in his.

The doctor came back into the room two minutes later accompanied by another doctor.

"Steve , take a look at that"

"Hmm, I can see how you missed that"

"Missed what!"

Angela said getting frustrated at the doctors lack of explanation.

"Congratulations Mrs. Montenegro, your having twins"

"What!" Angela said shocked

"Twins, did you say twins?"

Hodgins said .

"Hows that possible , I'm seven months pregnant and your now telling us were having twins!"

"Well the position that the female twin was in blocked the other on the ultra sound, they must have switched positions since your last ultra sound "

"Female, two more little girls, I'll have to keep them and Mira locked in their rooms till their thirty"

"Jack, he said the _female _twin, does that mean..."

"Yes the twins are fraternal ,one is female , the other male"

The doctor said moving the instrument over and enlarging the ultra sound to show the two unborn children.

"Oh, my God!"

Angela said . She couldn't believe it. Hodgins was equally shocked and excited not only would he soon be gaining another daughter, but a son as well. The doctor gave them a prescription for more prenatal vitamins as well as other instructions now that she would be eating for three. They got the prescriptions and headed to their car. The car ride to Brennan and Booth's was filled with silence until Angela spoke.

"So , twins..."

"Yeah...it's amazing"

Hodgins said

"You really think so ?"

"Yeah , I was an only child with no extended family ,I always wanted a big family, ours is just growing a little faster than we planned, but we can do it"

"So I guess we can start picking out names "

Angela said smiling at her husband.

"How about Lynn for the girl"

"First or middle "

Angela asked .

"First"

" I like it..how about Adrianna for middle, that was my Grandmother's name"

" How about we put those together as one name , Lynn-Adrianna, "

"I love it, now how about the boy, we've always said Logan for the first name if we had a boy since that was your dad's name but what about his middle name"

"Hmm...how about Matthias, it means 'gift of god' and finding out about him today is definitely a gift ?"

"I love it too , what do you think Logan Matthias and Lynn-Adrianna do you like your names..oh!"

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing, I just felt them both move, I just thought the baby was energetic when I felt movement before, now I know its because theres two of em"

She said smiling and touching her baby. Two and a half more months and she'd be able to see and hold them in her arms.

**_Meanwhile at the Booth Residence_**

Brennan was fixing a healthy snack for Parker and Mira when her phone started to ring.

"Booth can you bring me my phone!"

She yelled to her husband who was playing in the next room with the kids, which is also where she left her cell. Booth walked into the kitchen handed her phone and took the plate of snacks off the table and brought it to the kids. She took the phone and answered it.

" Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Temperance Booth"

"This is her"

"Temperance this is Dr. Landry"

"Oh...hi...did the results from the test come in"

Brennan said a little worried. It had only been a day so if some results came in it had to be bad for the doctor to notify her so quick.

"Not all of them but , there was one test which I thought results you should hear right away"

"Should I not be standing up"

Brennan said fearing the worst.

" I see no reason why not too, I was reviewing one of your blood test and I noticed an unusual level so I had the blood tested for what I thought might be the cause"

"Whats wrong with me ?"

She asked really starting to get worried, being a PhD. herself she knew about the different possibilities of diseases detected from blood.

"Nothings wrong , the test confirmed my suspicion, Temperance ,your pregnant"

A/n:I know another sorta cliffy, but I can't help it they're fun to write, and keep you wanting to read more, plus I saw that as a perfect place to stop. Thanks for reading let me know what you think and thanks again to Hannah for her great suggestion I appreciate it . Next update might not be as fast as this one I can't promise anything so keep you eye out for an alert or if you havent yet , you can add to my alert list or leave your email and I'll let you know when I've updated.

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	7. And Baby Makes, Three?

A/n: heres chapt 6, enjoy

Thanks to :palis and the psycho sour skittle for reviewing

Chapter six : And Baby Makes, Three?

"What did you say?"

"Your pregnant , we can keep your ultra sound appointment and you'll find out how far along you are as well as start you on prenatal vitamins , so I'll see you then , congratulations again"

"Thanks, bye"

Brennan said closing her cell. She stood there not knowing how to react. It was almost like she couldn't believe it was true , but it was , she was pregnant. she was going to have Booths baby. As if knowing she was thinking about him , Booth walked into the room, with the empty snack tray.

"Who was that on the phone?"

He asked placing the tray on the table.

"It was Dr. Landry..."

"Did something happen with the tests?"

Booth said worried.

"No, well sort of , my blood had some high levels and the doctor did an additional test that determined I'm pregnant!"

"You are ?"

Booth said a big smile on his face.

"Thats what the doc-"

Brennan started but Booth grabbed and kissed her.

"I love you , and you"

He said touching her belly. Just then Parker walked into the kitchen Mira trailing in behind him.

"Dad , can we watch a movie?"

"In a minute bud , Temp and I have something to tell you "

"Ok"

"Well , in a couple of months you're going to be a big brother because we're going to have a baby !"

" I already am one , I don't need another!"

Parker said referring to his five month old half brother that was born after Rebbecca remarried . He then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"I'll go talk to him"

Booth said starting to go after him, but Brennan stopped him.

"No, I'll go ,why don't you put on the movie and get Mira's things together Angela and Hodgins should be back soon"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think I might know why hes upset"

Brennan said walking out the kitchen and upstairs to Parkers room. She knocked on the door .

"Parker it's Temperance, can I come in?"

"Go away!"

"You don't mean that do you?"

Brennan asked. Parker didn't respond but the door was opened slightly signaling she could come in. Brennan walked in and saw her step-son sitting on his bed starring at the wall with his arms folded as he always did when he was upset.

The two had gotten pretty close over the years , Brennan wasn't just his step-mom but his friend .When the nine year old felt like he couldn't talk to his dad , Brennan was always the one he went to . He loved and adored his step-mother so his outburst in the kitchen was unusual, but Brennan had a pretty good feeling she knew why because of one of their recent talks.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Parker continued starring at the wall as if she hadn't entered and sat next to him. So she decided to speak first seeing how upset he was.

"Parker, talk to me, whats really bothering you?"

She said taking a page out of Angela and Booth's 'soft science' book. Parker just continued starring not saying a word.

"You know you can tell me anything , I promise I won't get mad , and you won't get in trouble for yelling at your dad in the kitchen ,I just want to understand what your feeling?"

She said touching his shoulder. Parker still didn't respond . So Brennan got up to leave , stopping before she got to the door.

"When your ready to talk , come downstairs,ok?"

She said then continued to walk away, she stopped again when she heard Parker call out to her.

"Bones, wait!"

Brennan turned back around surprised that he'd called her 'bones 'a name he hadn't used for her since he turned seven.

"Ready to talk?"

"Yeah..."

He said turning toward her as she walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled...but ,I don't understand why you and dad are ruining it!"

"Ruining what, Parker?'

"Our family, you, me and Dad , My mom had a baby and now its like she has a new family with her new baby and husband , she doesn't care about me anymore thats why she let me go on vacation with you and dads, cause she doesn't need me anymore "

Parker said turning away to hide the tears starting to fall down the little boys face.

"Oh, Parker thats not true your mom loves you, she also loves your baby brother and Mark but that doesn't mean she loves you any less or that I will once I have my baby , this baby will be my first born but you will always be my first son, I love you Parker and so does your dad and nothing will ever change that."

"You mean that ?"

"Always"

"I love you Temperance"

He said hugging her .

"I love you too Parker, what do you say we go downstairs and watch that movie"

Parker nodded and the two walked out of the room and down the stairs.

A/n: I decided to make this just B&B especially since I hadn't written any Parker scenes I thought this the perfect time to show how Brennan and his interaction had grown over the past years as step-mom and step-son. Hope you liked it the next chapter will have a case in it as well as family moments so stay tuned for the next chapter, reviews , suggestions , constructive criticism always welcome , thanks again

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	8. Shower,Family and Friends

A/n : heres the next chapter, enjoy

Thanks to : laura-az , your review was greatly appreciated and its good to know someone's still reading hope you like this chapt its a long one, enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Seven : Shower, Friends and Family

Brennan was looking over a few things from a case, she and Booth had just solved the day before ,so she could write up her report, when Parker walked into the room, surprising her.

"Parker, what are you doing here..I thought you were with Rebbecca today?"

"I was supposed to but, mom had to work late and I didn't want to stay with Mark, so Dad said he'd take us out to eat , come on hes waiting!"

Parker said gently pulling his three and a half month, pregnant stepmother. Brennan grabbed her purse and followed Parker out of the Jeffersonian and to the parked SUV.

She opened the passenger seat door and climbed into the Suv, giving Booth a quick kiss before buckling her seat belt gently over her growing belly. She turned to check that Parker had done the same before turning back to Booth.

"So where are we going , I'm starving?"

" I thought we'd try to that new Italian place on 4th, since I know you've been craving pasta"

Booth said flashing her a smile,Brennan smiled back. She was stilling getting used to the new experience of pregnancy and she was loving every minute of it . At times she found herself wishing her mother was still alive to answer her questions and give her advice, but having Angela , who would be giving birth any weeks now, to talk to helped ease some of her worries and inquiries.

The pulled up to the restaurant ,parked the car and began walking toward the entrance, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Angela and Hodgins walking with Mira, toward them.

"Bren, Booth what are you guys doing here?" Angela said surprised to see them.

"Hi Parker !" Mira said happy to see her God- brother

" I heard you talking about this place the other day in the lab , so I thought we'd check it out" Hodgin's said sharing a look with Booth unnoticed by Ange and Brennan.

"Enough with the small talk , I'm starving lets go inside " Angela said waddling toward the door of the restaurant. The rest followed and as they all walked in , the words 'Surprise' were yelled out by their friends and family, even Cam, Dr.Goodman, Rebbecca and Mark were there . Brennan looked around and saw two banners one for Angela and one for Brennan as well as other baby shower decorations.

"Oh my God you guys!" Angela said shocked

"Booth, you did this..."

"Well, me and Hodgin's set it up with the help of my Mom and sister "

Booth said. Tears started fall from Brennan's eyes and she hugged Booth and then Hodgin's, Angela did the same but because of her big belly could only half way hug them. Booth's younger sister Annie ,came forward from the crowd of guest and ushered the two pregnant woman to their place of honor seats. Once everyone was seated , including Parker and Mira at the kids table, that was besides the larger elongated table, with Booth's nephew's and neice's , Booth's mom, Clara stood up and began to speak.

" I want to thank you all for coming as we celebrate the upcoming birth of my grandchild and Angela and Jack's twins , in a minute we'll be ordering our food than , we'll play some games and than ,the opening of presents"

Clara said than sat back in her seat . Everyone turned to their menus , looking over and deciding what they would order. After the waiter's and waitresses came by and took the orders , Annie stood up to announce the first game.

"Ok everyone our first game is called 'name that baby tune' the objective of the game is to write as many songs down on the sheet in front of you , that have the word 'Baby' in the title , ready and go"

Brennan stood blankly at her paper and at everyone around her scribbling down names, even Zach. Until Parker she had purposely stayed away from children, so she couldn't think of any songs. Then she heard Booth whisper in her ear.

"Rock a bye baby"

She didn't know how he knew she was struggling and her heart swelled because he was aware of her predicament and knew exactly what to do while being completely subtle about it . He continued to give her names until all the blank spaces were full. When the time came to look over the answers , Angela had won , having written more titles than the spaces on the page, but Brennan was just happy to have completed the sheet, thanks to Booth.

They played three more baby shower games until the food came and small conversations were started as everyone ate their dinner.

" So Seeley have you and Temperance , talked about names yet?"

Booth's brother Seth asked the couple.

"No, not yet, should we be ?"

Temperance asked worriedly looking at Booth .

" When I was pregnant with Abby ,James and I didn't start picking names till after we found out the sex"

Annie said talking about her six year old daughter and easing Brennan mind. When Brennan had first met Booth's family , after their engagement, Annie had been the first to be welcoming and a friend to Brennan in some ways she reminded her of Angela , she didn't judge or try to ask a million questions , like the rest of the family, she just accepted her and the two had gotten pretty close.

"Then that's what we'll do "

Booth said smiling at his wife.

The main courses were eaten and desert, chocolate cake, the current sweet craving of both woman, was brought out for the guest to enjoy.

"Ok, its gift time !"

Booth's favorite cousin Julie said, ushering Ange and Brennan to two seats set up away from the the table, the husbands were made to stand next to their wives and the presents which were stashed in a car were brought up and placed by the woman, Ange's and Brennan's respectively. They each picked up a present and held it as another cousin of Booth's took a picture , then looked at who it was from before they begin to unwrap, deciding Ange would go first.

"This first one is from Cam"

Angela said before unwrapping it to reveal a set of matching baby duck blankets , one blue and one pink.

"Thank you, they're so cute "

Angela said hugging Cam ,Jack smiling and shaking her hand.Then Brennan read the tag outloud on hers .

"This is from Ange and Hodgins"

She said unwrapping with help from Booth to reveal a set of silk onesies , half of them embroidered with the words "Mommy's little squint " and the other half ' Daddy's little agent '. Booth started laughing and Brennan smiled when the read the messages.

"Thank you Ange , Hodgins" Brennan said kissing Hodgin's on the cheek and giving Ange an half hug. The two picked up identical wrapped boxes that were from Zach , they opened them to reveal two sets of baby monitors in Angela's and one set in Brennan's.

Thank you Zach, we'll really need those"

"Yeah , thanks man "

Angela and Hodgin's said

Next Brennan opened a gift from cam that was set of baby bottles with a baby carrier bag, a baby gym from Annie and a stroller from Julie , while Angela opened three packages sent from her dad, who was on the road, that included two baby guitar music toy, a twin stroller and two packets of 60 infant size diapers. The remaining gifts consisted of a crib/day bed from Booth's parents, Clara and John, a baby carrier from James , musical baby mobiles for the twins and a plus teddy bear for Booth and Brennan's baby from Dr. Goodman , a plush teddy bear chair from Rebbecca and packages from various other people that included toys and other baby items like bathing tubs .

Brennan opened up all her gifts and Angela had one more left to open that was from Brennan and Booth. She handed it to Hodgin's to open since it was his turn , and inside was two matching silver baby rattles with the twins full names inscribed , one name on each rattle.

"You guys ,they're perfect"

" Yeah, thanks Dr. Brennan, Booth"

Angela said hugging Booth and Brennan , while Hodgins shook hands with Booth and hugged Brennan, Though they'd worked together for awhile and had become good friends , Hodgin's still called her Dr. Brennan out of habit, as did zach.

The shower ended and after saying bye to parker , who'd gone home with his mom , they loaded their gifts in the car and looking at all the baby stuff , the pregancy suddenly got realer , it was a little scary but she knew she wouldn't be alone. she had Booth , his family,her Jeffersonian family , by her side and she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

a/n: I'm kinda in the beginnings of writers block, I know where I want this story to go but I'm having a wee bit of trouble getting there so suggestions always welcome if there's anything general you may want to see let me know and I'll center a chapter on that , also I don't have a background in pregnancy etc and I really don't want to keep skipping ahead in months, The twins however will be born in the next chapter or two but Bren still has a couple months, thanks for reading please let me know what you think I'd appreciate it lots 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	9. Nursery's , Weird Cravings and Labor?

A/n : heres the next chapter, enjoy

Thanks to :

laura-az- Thanks for the ideas ,I know Booth's only has a bro named Jared etc, but i changed things to better suit the story and chapter, thanks for reading

xAbiVx- Thank you for the review I'm glad you like the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Trinitystargazer3- Thanks again for reading and reviewing , I appreciate it

iamwriter- Thanks for the reviews and the idea I plan on showing that in the later chapts ,hope you like this chapt

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Eight : Nursery's , Weird Cravings and Labor?

_Few weeks after the baby shower_

Brennan watched Booth curse in frustration as he struggled with several poles boards and screws, as he tried to assemble the baby crib his parents had given them. She cleared her throat and he turned around surprised to see her standing there with a tray of sandwiches in hand.

"Jeez Bones, you scared me"

"Sorry, I made some sandwiches, want one?"

She said smiling at her husband.

"Sure, thanks "

He said grabbing a sandwich and giving her a quick kiss. He took a bite and a confused ,slash grossed out expression ,appeared on his face.

"Temp?"

"Yeah..."

"Whats in this..."

" Um ...Peanut butter , jelly, baloney, cheese and pickles, why ?"

She said confused by her husbands question.

"On second thought , I'm not really hungry"

"Thats fine , more for me"

Brennan said biting into her third sandwich . Booth put his sandwich back on the tray and continued to try to put the crib together.Brennan observed him for awhile as she ate her sandwiches, then she spotted the unopened instruction manual.

"Why don't you just use the instruction manual? "

"Bones, men don't need instruction manuals , we can figure out these things by ourselves"

"You don't seem to be figuring anything out , it seems more logical to me to use the manual"

"Fine I'll use the manual, but on one condition.."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone "

Booth said , and Brennan started laughing.

"I'm serious Bones "

"Ok, ok I wont tell anyone"

She said. She'd never understand why men were so stubborn about asking for directions or following instructions. It was like doing those things would take away from their masculinity, which was really irrational, and in Booths case cute and sometimes amusing . Just thinking about it made her laugh in her head. She sat down in the rocking chair they'd bought the day before and looked around at the room at all they'd done and set up in the past few weeks.

Their guest room had been transformed into a nursery , first she had to clear out her extra books that were kept there and also some of Booth's case files. Then they took out the queen size bed and other furniture in the room , except for a small dresser , where they placed the clothes and blankets received at the shower. They had the rooms walls painted white , because Angela wanted to paint a mural , after she had the twins. They'd also put up a changing table and organized the other gifts given at the shower in the room. She was broken out of her reverie by a triumph yell from Booth.

"Finished!"

"You would have finished it earlier if you looked at the manual sooner"

Brennan said walking over to the finished crib.

"Watch it bones"

"Why, what are you going to do to me "

She said flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"Come here..."

He said grabbing her by the waist and wrapping his arms protectively over her belly.

"Don't listen to your Mama , your Daddy is capable of doing things without instructions, I was just trying to please her "

Booth said talking to her stomach.

"Booth!"

Brennan said playful slapping his arm. He flashed her a devilish smile .

"You tagged me ...better run..."

He said and she smiled before running into the living room . They ran around, like Parker and Mira when they played tag, until Brennan playfully tackled Booth onto the couch. Laying on top of him she moved to get up , but he pulled her back toward him kissing her passionately.

"I love you "

He said brushing her hair out of her face as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too"

They kissed again but were interrupted by the sound of Brennan's phone ringing.

* * *

Hodgins' stood in their kitchen with Mira, looking through the cabinets and then the fridge. He sighed as if giving up then turned to his daughter. 

" What do you want for lunch Butterfly?"

"Um...I dunno Daddy..."

"Hmmm..."

He said looking through the cabinets at the many options. The cabinet and fridge were stocked with food because Angela's appetite had increased in her last month and she was also on bed rest so they couldn't go out to eat ,and the local takeout wasn't really good for the babies .

"How about macaroni?"

"Otay, can I go watch cartoons now, daddy?"

"Yes, but be very quiet , your Mama's taking a nap"

"Otay"

She said before going to off to the tv room. Hodgins put a pot of hot water to boil on the stove , then reached into the cabinet for a box of macaroni but stopped when he heard Angela yell his name.

" Jack!"

He rushed to one of the downstairs guest room's, since nine month's pregnant Angela couldn't climb the stairs to their bedroom , they had been sleeping there . He rushed to the bed worry on his face .

"Ange , whats wrong?"

"Nothing ,come here , feel this , they're kicking at the same time "

Angela said hands on her belly.

"Ange , don't scare me like that, I thought you were in labor or something"

"Sorry, come feel before they stop"

Hodgins placed his hand on her belly and felt the movement of his soon to be born son and daughter.

"Wow , they're pretty lively today"

"Yeah, I know...ow"

Angela said suddenly grabbing her side.

"Whats wrong?"

Hodgins said worried about her sudden pause and cry of pain.

"Nothing, they're just kicking a lit- ow, crap...definitely not a kick..."

"You mean..."

"Jack, It's time ..."

* * *

A/n: good news looks like the writers block crises was averted I've got a layout in my head of the upcoming chapters all the way to the end , but don't worry I plan to write a sequel that will jump to either five years in the future or to the squint children being teenagers not sure yet which one though, thanks for reading, please let me know what ya'll think i love hearing suggestions comments constructive criticism etc, I'll try to get the next chapter up mid to late this week , since I have a short holiday. 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	10. Worries and Welcoming to the world

A/n : inspiration struck so heres the next chapter, enjoy its going to be primarily Hodgela and the twins centered with a lil B&B also this gets a bit angsty but, don't worry ultimately everything will be fine, this is a long one enjoy.

Thanks to :

laura-az- Thanks for reading and reviewing , hope you like this chapter 

- and also to those who've added to my alert list hope you all like this chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Nine : Worries and Welcoming to the world 

"Y-your in labor.."

"Yes, I'm in ow...labor , call Zach so he can take Mira then call Bren...ow, now Jack, my water just broke!"

Angela said noticing the release of water like fluid and Hodgins lack of movement .

"Right , Dr. Brennan and Zach"

Jack said freaking out a little ,even though this was his second experience of becoming a father. He started to walk out the room to call Brennan and Zach and heard Angela yell after him.

"Call Zach first !"

Jack nodded and continued out the room to retrieve his phone. His phone was laying on the counter and he grabbed it after turning off the stove, where the boiling water near complete evaporation, and dialed Zach's number. Zach was still living in the guest house over the garage, so he was the closest to call to be driven with Mira to the hospital.

" Hello ?"

"Zach , its Hodgins, Angela's gone into labor, we need you to stay with Mira, then have the driver take you and her to meet us at the hospital"

"Ok, hold on...I called the driver hes close by ,so I'll be on my way to main house in about five minutes"

"K, thanks I gotta call Dr.Brennan, see you in five"

Hodgins hung up and quickly dialed Brennan's cell phone.

* * *

Brennan climbed off of Booth ,despite his protest ,and went back into the nursery to retrieve her phone.

"Dr.Brennan speaking..."

" Hey, it's Jack , Angela's gone into labor.

"What ,when?"

"Just now , I'm taking her to Washington General , Zach's taking Mira "

"Alright, Booth and I will meet you there"

"Ok, Bye "

Hodgins hung up and Brennan went back to the living room where Booth was still laying on the couch.

"Don't tell me we have a case ?"

Booth said seeing the mixed emotions look on her face.

"No, that was Hodgins Ange is in labor "

"What , really?"

"Yeah, I told him we'd meet them at Washington General"

"We should get going then"

Booth said getting up off the couch and heading back to the nursery to fetch his coat and wallet . When he came back Brennan was still standing in the same spot.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing , it's just that , thats gonna be us in about five months...it's starting to feel so real...it's kind of scary.."

Booth moved closer and took her in his arms.

"As long as I'm with you , the scary moments will go away and if they don't we'll at least face them together , I promise"

"I believe you... "

Brennan said relaxing in his arms. He pulled away grabbed her coat then took his hand in hers as they walked to the SUV and drove on to the hospital.

* * *

After Angela changed into dry bottoms and Zach arrived , Hodgins helped Ange into the backseat of their car and drove the short mile to Washington General. Leaving her in the car he went into the ER and came back with two nurses and a wheel chair. They helped Angela into the chair and wheeled her into the hospital ,while Hodgins filled out the necessary paperwork . Angela was wheeled into a elevator and upstairs to the private room they'd reserved a few weeks prior.

After he finished filling out the paperwork he took the elevator and joined Angela in the room where the doctor was talking to her.

"Your about six centimeters dilated and you've said the contractions have stopped since you left your house"

"Yeah , since my water broke"

"Well everything seems fine , I'll come back in thirty minutes to see how your progressing, so sit tight"

The doctor said , then proceeded to leave the room.

"Sit tight...where am I going to go, is he serious !"

"Ange, I'm sure he didn't mean anything..."

"What do you know, are you about to give birth to twins...ow ...s&&t , get me a freaking epidural, now!"

Angela yelled at the nurses who were in the room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montenegro . it isn't time for that yet" A nurse who was checking the fetal monitors said .

"I'll go see if Zach , Mira , Booth and Dr. Brennan are here , I love you "

Hodgins said kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have impregnated me with twins!"

Angela yelled as he went through the doorway. Hodgins shrugged it off as he walked toward the waiting room ,remembering when Angela was in labor with Mira , he knew not to take Ange's comments seriously because they were a way of venting out the pain of the contractions . He was worried though that this labor seemed to be going slower than when Mira was being born , which probably had to do with the fact that there were two babies being born this time instead of one.

He walked into the waiting area and spotted Zach with an excited Mira. His first born spotted her father and ran straight toward him.

"Hi Daddy are they here yet , am I a big sistar!"

The toddler said hugging her father's legs and jumping up and down.

"No , not yet Butterfly, thanks man for bringing her "

He said touching his daughter's head and shaking hands with Zach.

"No problem, hows Angela doing" Zach asked

"She's got four more centimeters to go and the anger towards me has already started, so I'm giving her a little space, so she doesn't throw me out later"

"Oh, Dr. Brennan called , she and Booth should be here in five minutes "

"Ok, I'll let Ange know, it might be awhile, could you take Mira to the cafeteria to get something to eat, I was gonna make her lunch when Ange went into labor"

"What do you say Mira , want to get something to eat"

"Ok, uncle Zachy ,Daddy tell Mama I blow her kiss and the babies a kiss, ok "

"Ok, Butterfly "

Hodgins said then watched Mira clasp her hand in Zach's as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**_5 hours later_**

" Lets see...your about eight centimeters dilated"

"Thats it, after five hours , two centimeters!"

"Your almost there Ange , only two more"

Hodgins said taking her hand .

"Only...that is not only , out get out ...I want Brennan, go get her now!"

Angela screamed pointing toward the door. Hodgins' hope that he wouldn't get kicked out the room was lost as he walked into the waiting room, at least his kicking out wasn't as fast as his kickin out with Angela's labor with Mira. He spotted Mira and Zach who were both asleep then he saw Booth and Brennan next to them, Booth was asleep as well but Brennan was awake.

"She kicked you out?"

Brennan asked thinking back to when they all were in that same hospital three in a half years prior.

"Yeah, she wants you "

"I'll go in and talk to her "

Brennan said patting him on the shoulder before proceeding to walk to the hospital room.

"Hey, Ange... "

" Bren , its been six hours , make them take them out"

Angela pleaded exhaustion driving her a little mad.

"Your almost there Ange , your going to meet your baby boy and girl , it'll be over before you know it "

"Your right , its just so exhausting , and they wont give me any drugs yet "

"I'll go talk to a nurse about your epidural, "

Brennan said leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with a nurse who was carrying the epidural kit .

"You have to let Hodgins back in ,it's irrational to keep him out , whatever he said , he shouldn't miss the birth"

"Your right, tell him he can come back in"

Angela said relaxing as the drug started to take effect. Hodgins walked into the room and over to Angela.

"Jack, I'm sorry I kicked you out , I need you to be here with me"

"Always babe, always"

Hodgins said kissing her then wiping off the sweat on her brow before holding her hand as a slight contraction overcame her body.

**_1 hour later_**

"Ok, Angela your 10 centimeters dilated , it's time to push"

Angela squeezed Hodgins hand as she pushed.

"Ok, stop"

The doctor said as he checked a couple things .

"Ok, I need you to push again , the baby's almost out "

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Angela screamed as she pushed again . She stopped when they heard the first cries of the first twin to be born.

"Congratulations its a girl!"

The doctor said as he pulled out , had Hodgins cut the umblical cord and handed the baby to the nurses to clean off. He then turned his attention back to Angela to deliver the other half of the Montenegro-Hodgins twin.

"Ok, Angela time to push again "

"You can do it Ange , our boys ready"

Hodgins said squeezing her hand in support. Angela pushed again and stopped exhaustion from delivering Lynn- Adrianna .

"Your doing good Angela , one more push and you'll get to meet your son" The doctor said

"I can't do it...too tired"

"Yes you can , you can do it babe . I know you can" Hodgins said trying to reassure his wife

"Ok, I'm ready" Angela said pushing for the final time.

"Here he comes..."

The doctor said taking the baby but unlike Lynn- Adrianna there was no high pitched cry as the baby emerged. The doctor yelled something about respitory problems and the room seemed to slow down as Angela and Hodgins watched the nurses take Logan away in an incubator. Once they left, the room seemed to go back to normal speed as Angela's snapped out of her shock and questioned the doctor.

"Where did they take him, whats wrong with my baby, my son!"

"Ange it'll be alright..."

"How can you say that, he didn't cry what if..."

" Don't say that he'll be fine , right doctor"

Hodgins said pleadingly .

"His lungs are a little underdeveloped and hes a little small, but I promise the NICU is going to take the very best care of him"

"Jack..."

Angela said clinging to her husband as the memories of Mira's complications at birth came flooding back .

"It'll be alright , hes a Montenegro and a Hodgins , he'll get through it just like his big sister"

Hodgins said squeezing her hand tightly as a nurse brought over, pink blanket wrapped Lynn-Adrianna , and placed her alone in Angela's tired arms.

* * *

A/n: hope you liked it, like I said the angst wont last that long I thought that would be more realistic than a perfect non- complication birth , I don't know much about labor/birth etc so I used a mix of what I've seen/ read on tv ,books etc hopefully I wasn't too off on the details , the next few chapters will focus on Hodgela and the twins and the rest of the B&B pregnancy ending with the birth and first month of parenthood for B&B , then the story will end, so about five or six more chapters before I end the story ,I'm still contemplating on the plot of the sequel so let me know what you think. I might be able to have another chapter up later in the week, thanks for reading 

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	11. Watching,Waiting and Praying

A/n : heres the next chapter , don't worry about the baby he'll eventually be fine , this chapter again is Hodgela centered , this chapt is set about three weeks after the twin delivery, enjoy.

Thanks to :

laura-az- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always and as my devoted reader and reviewer I dedicate this chapter to you , hope you like it

-and thanks to those who've added to my alert or me to their faves etc , hope you all like this chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Ten : Waiting , Watching and Praying

Angela stood looking through the NICU nursery glass window ,as a nurse attended to Logan . It had been three weeks since she had given birth to him and his twin sister Lynn-Adrianna . Though Lynna , as they'd nicknamed her , was able to be taken home, Angela refused to bring one baby home without the other. So ,Mira was staying with Brennan and Booth while they had been staying in a hospital suite near the NICU so they could be near their son.

Logan was doing better, his breathing problems had been resolved , but the doctors wanted to keep him longer for observation , in case any latent problems came up from the complication at birth . Plus his immune system wasn't strong enough for him to leave the sterile enviorment of the hospital.Angela suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hodgins standing behind her with a cup of hot chocolate ,he had gone to check in on Lynna.

"Thought you could use something warm to drink"

"Thanks, when the nurse is done they said we could go in and see him, hows Lynna?"

" I gave her a bottle and now she's back in the nursery sleeping,how are you doing? "

He said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know hes doing better...but I'm still scared Jack, what if he has other health problems, I don't know if I can go through that again...what if I'm not strong enough"

Angela said almost in tears as she thought back to the emotional stress of Mira's illnesses and hospitalizations as an infant.

"Thats not possible you are the strongest woman I know and I'll always be here right besides you, and our son has that same strength"

As Jack said that the nurse walked out of the room and over to the couple.

"You can see him now"

"Thanks"

Angela said. Then she and Hodgins proceeded to put on sterile gowns,masks and gloves,before entering the room. They walked over to Logan's incubator and Angela put her hands through the sterile gloves attached to the incubator. She gently stroked her hands over the baby's back.

"Hey,baby boy its your mama..."

Angela said.She continued to talk to the baby with encouraging and loving words as Hodgins turned to talk to the nurse in charge of Logan.

"How's he doing today?"

"He's getting stronger, hes gained another pound and hes eating more"

"Have the latest immunity test come back yet?"

"Dr. Styles should be in soon to talk to you about the results"

"Ok, thanks Sarah"

Jack said then turned back to Angela who was still talking to the baby.She took her hands out of the gloves to give hodgins time with the baby. He ran his hand gently over Logan's head as he talked to the now sleeping infant.

"Hey champ, your getting stronger ,soon your mom and me will take you home , so keep getting stronger I know you can do it "

"Dr.Styles is ready to talk to you, shes waiting in your hospital room"

The nurse,Sarah, said approaching the couple.

"K, thanks,we'll be back baby boy,"

Angela said longingly looking at her son. Hodgins said his goodbye's and the two walked back to their hospital room , where the doctor was waiting.

"Hows he doing doc ?"

"The results look good , his immune system is stronger and his vitals are strong and stable , I'd like to observe him for another week and if everything looks good you should be able to take him home"

"Really,we can take him home in a week!" Angela said excited

"Yes ,If his progress continues "

"Thats great, thank you" Jack said shaking the doctors hand. She smiled and left the couple alone.

"We're finally going to be able to bring them home!"

Angela said hugging Hodgins. After weeks of watching waiting and praying they'd soon all be together as a whole family.

* * *

A/n:thanks for reading. this was a little hard to write , I had to think about how I'd feel dealing with this very emotional situation , the angst ends in this chapter the twins will be going home in the next chapter as well as B&B's ultra sound to determine the sex of their baby. I'll have that up by the end of the week. I injured my left hand so my typings not as fast as it would be with two hands so updates will be a little slower till my hand heals. please let me know what you think reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated.

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	12. Necessary talks and Homecoming

A/n : heres the next chapter ,this is set a week after the last chapter and its a long one,enjoy

Thanks to :

laura-az- Thanks for your continuing support, I'm glad you like my portrayal of Ange , hope you like this chapt

Kristina-666-85- thanks for the review glad you are liking the story

-and thanks to those who've added to my alert or me to their faves etc , hope you all like this chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Eleven : Necessary talks and Homecoming

Brennan and Booth sat in the obstetrician office waiting for Dr.Landry to come in and do their second ultra sound, where they could find out the sex of the baby.Brennan was almost five months pregnant and clearly showing her pregnancy , though she was still working the same hours at the jefferesonian she wasn't allowed to go out to crime scenes on cases with Booth anymore. Zach had taken most of the on site cases much to Booth's dismay and though she wouldn't admit it , hers as well. She missed being out in the field but wouldn't risk the health of their unborn child just so she could be there to asses the scene. Zach was fully capable and she was still a major part of the investigations , the only difference was that she was working in the lab more.

She also continued to be in the interrogation room with Booth, though it took a bit of convincing. Booth had gotten really protective of her , much to her annoyance. She knew he meant well but he had to realize that being pregnant didn't make her fragile. She was broken out of her reverie when Dr.Landry entered the room.

Brennan laid down on the table and Dr. Landry placed the gel over her abdomen. Then she moved the cursor around the area where the baby was and looked at the image on the screen.

"Everything looks good...did you want to know the sex?" she said turning to Brennan and Booth

"Yes"

Brennan said smiling at Booth. They had been discussing possible first names over the past few weeks and had finally settled on one boy name and girl name, a few days before this doctor visit.

"Ok.."

The doctor said moving the instrument over .

"Looks like your having a ...girl"

"Really?"

Booth said grinning, he was going to have a daughter . Brennan smiled but didn't say anything for the rest of the appointment. They were told the estimated due date of the baby and signed up for their next appointment . They left the doctors office and headed to the SUV, Booth noticed that Bren was unusually quiet and starring out the window ,which worried him a little.

"Temp, whats wrong?"

"Why do you think that somethings wrong?"

"Because your quiet and starring out the window"

"How does that equal something being wrong"

She said avoiding the question.

"Your avoiding my question"

"No, I'm not Booth...I was just thinking thats all, nothings wrong"

"Thinking about what?"

"My...my mom" Brennan said hesitating as she said it.

Booth reached one of his hands over and clasped it in hers.

"I know it's hard not having her here while you go through this , I know I can't take that pain away , but i have an idea of something that might help"

Booth said then procceded to drive in the opposite direction of their townhouse. He drove a ways and when they arrived at their destination Brennan immediately knew where he'd brought her and what he wanted her to do .

"Booth...I can't"

Brennan said looking at the cemetery where her mother's bones were buried.

"I think you should talk to her , it helped before"

"I don't know "

"Just give it a try, I'll be here waiting for you "

"OK"

Brennan said leaving Booth standing by the SVU as she walked toward the cemetery entrance. She walked over to her mother's grave and stood there looking at the tombstone. She'd been coming to the grave over the years to bring flower's but she hadn't come to just talk since that first time.

"Hi, mom...um...Booth thought I should talk to you...I'm pregnant mom...and I'm so scared..I found out I'm having a baby girl today, her names going to be Seanna-Christine , Booth suggested we name her after you, hes really great, he loves me and this baby and knows how much you meant to me , I just really wish you were here to show me how to be the kind of mom l you were to me before you left..."

Brennan said tears falling down her face as she spoke. She continued to pour out her thoughts, fears and excitement about having a baby with Booth. When she was done she felt a sort of wave of relief. Though her mother couldn't physically hear or respond to anything she said it felt good to let out all her fears and insecurities about the upcoming four months and arrival of her child .

She said goodbye and walked back to the SVU where Booth was talking on the phone. He hung up when he saw her and when she walked over to him, she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing me here"

She said as she hugged him.

"I'm guessing it helped then"

"Yeah it helped, it helped alot "

* * *

**_Two days later_**

Angela rocked Lynna back in forth in her arms before placing the now sleeping baby in her carrier, today they would be taking both babies home . Hodgin's had gone to the NICU to get Logan while Angela was feeding Lynna. As Angela checked the room to see that all of their stuff was packed and ready to go Hodgins came in carrying Logan.

"Hey baby boy , ready to go home"

Angela said taking the baby from Jack and placing him in the other baby carrier next to Lynna's . Hodgins picked up their bags and left the room to go put them in the car . He came back a few minutes later and grabbed Lynna's carrier and Angela took Logan's , he turned to Ange and said.

"Ready?"

"Yep, Lets go home"

They then proceeded to walk out of the hospital , Hodgin's handed in the last of their paperwork to at the nurses station then they headed to the elevators that brought them to the parking structures. They got into their car , Ange sitting in the back with the twins, and drove to their house.

When they go to the house Angela stood in front of the front door .

"Home sweet home "

She said smiling at Hodgins. They walked into the house and were greeted by a shout .

"Welcome home!"

There stood Mira ,Brennan, Booth and Zach standing under a banner that said welcome home Jack , Ange Logan and Lynna.

" Aww ,you guys!"

Angela said walking over and hugging Brennan and the rest.

"Welcome home Mama "

Mira said hugging her mom.

"Thank you sweetheart"

"Do you want to hold Logan"

Angela said . Because her brother's immune system , Mira was only able to see him through the glass window while he was in the hospital.

"Yeah!"

Angela took Logan out of his baby carrier and over to the couch. Once she and Mira were sitting Ange placed the baby boy in his big sisters arm reminding Mira of how she should hold a baby.

"Hi Wogan I'm your big sistur"

Hodgins took Lynna out of her carrier and let Brennan hold her while he talked to Zach.

"Zach ,Ange and I wanted to ask you if you would be Logan and Lynna's Godfather "

"Really, thanks yeah I'd be honored "

Zach said .

After the babies were passed around ,and pictures were taken of the twin's with everyone, Brennan , Booth and Zach left and it was time to put the twins down for their nap. It was going to be their first time sleeping in their cribs instead of an incubator.

As she pulled the covers over her sleeping twins , she stared down at her sleeping babies she couldn't believe they were finally home . She took one last look at the sleeping infants before turning out the light and walking out.

* * *

A/n:thanks for reading. please let me know what you think reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated. don't know yet when I will update again depends on how crazy my school week is , I might be able to post something on the weekend. Also there will be two or three more chapters then the story will end. Thanks again for reading

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	13. Dedications and Life Changing Decisions

A/n:heres the next chapt counting this one there's three more regular chapters left then a epilogue that will end the story ,also Zach will be slightly ooc for the rest of the story startin in this chapt enjoy

Thanks to: laura-az for reviewing and anyone who's added this to their alert or favorites

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Twelve: Dedications and Life Changing Decisions

Angela stood in the nursery trying to dress Lynna in her new dress. Today the twins were going to be dedicated at the church. Before Mira was born , she and Hodgins attended church only at Christmas and Easter , but when Mira was born returning to church regularly helped her deal with all the stress and gave her strength when things suddenly took a turn for the worse on one of Mira's hospitalizations.

She was finally able to put the dress on Lynna's wiggling body, and placed the two month old baby in her carrier where she soon fell asleep. Logan was being fed and changed by Hodgins , who walked into the room a few minutes later with Logan dressed.

"Did you remember to write down how much he ate?"

Angela asked adhering to the at home observation the doctor prescribed to monitor his progress till he got to where he should be .

"Yeah ,hes eaten about an ounce more today , didn't you buddy"

Hodgins said talking to the baby. Logan gave his father a peculiar look and gurgled , making Ange laugh. Then Mira entered the room dressed in a pretty yellow dress covered in designs of flowers and vines.

"Is it time to go yet?"

Mira asked excited because after the dedication , they would be having a small party to celebrate. Angela looked at the clock noting the time .

"Yep, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mama"

"Ok, lets go"

Angela said. Hodgins placed Logan in his carrier then grabbed his and Lynna's and followed Angela out of the room. Once they got all three children situated in the car . Hodgins started the engine and drove toward the church.

* * *

Zach paced back in forth in the lab, having just finished up a report, trying to rationalize the information he'd just received over the telephone. He had been seeing his girlfriend , Hannah Delio, for almost six months now .They'd first met in college as lab partners in a biology course back in Zach's Junior year ,then she transferred to another school . She now owned an Italian bakery/coffee shop, that she inherited from her grandmother,where she worked part time ,while going to medical school. which is where they met again . Zach went there for breakfast every morning and one day finally got up the nerve to ask her out .They instantly clicked and had been dating ever since.

Zach broke out of his memories of their first months together and his mind went back to the phone call. He had applied to several different out of country forensic expeditions of sorts the previous year and the phone call he received was from one of those programs . Normally he would be excited but the expedition would last six months to a year and things were getting pretty serious with Hannah. He didn't know what he would do , on one hand this trip would be great for his career it would give him a new experiences that would help him to be an even greater forensic anthropologist, but ,on the other hand there was Hannah. He'd never felt the way he felt about her with anyone else he'd dated she was his perfect match .

The news of his acceptance on the expedition trip couldn't have come at a worser time. They had just gotten engaged two weeks prior, if he took the trip they would not only be apart for the duration but they would also have to postpone the wedding which was set for the following spring. He looked at the clock and realized he was late to pick her up to go to the twins, his god children's, dedication. After the dedication he would talk to Hannah and then he would have a decision to make

He went into his office and grabbed his keys , He'd finally gotten his license and had a pretty good car too. After dropping off his report he walked to the parking lot and drove toward Hannah's apartment.

* * *

_**First Christian Church of D.C.**_

" Sisters and Brothers, today we are here to dedicate Lynn- Adrianna and Logan Matthias Hodgins, who are here with their parents Jack and Angela as well as Mira their older sister and their God-father Zach, it is truly a blessing when one brings a child into the world and they have been doubly blessed with the birth of their twins"

The pastor said as they all stood on the stage. In the pews sat Booth , Parker and six month pregnant Brennan, Hannah, Cam and Dr.Goodman as well as other members of the church who Angela and Hodgins had become acquainted with.

"I will now say two prayers ,one for the well being and continuing blessings upon Lynna and Logan , and the second for their parents and others who will also have an important part in the raising of these growing souls, lets us pray, great father in heaven I ask that you bless these infants presented before you..."

The pastor said as he prayed and said a blessing for the twins he then said a prayer for Angela and Hodgins and anyone else who would be in the twins lives.

"Amen"

The pastor said , he presented them with certificates with the date of the dedication, as well as a baby gift basket from the church's community service group. Then he preached a small sermon about the importance of the family. Then the whole gang and some friends from the church drove back to the mansion.The had a table filled with different food and appetizers.Zach took a plate and went over to sit next to Hannah. They sat there eating and chatting with some of the other guest .

"I'm gonna get some air..zach?"

"We'll be right back"

Zach said following Hannah outside to the patio area.

"Hannah, I need to tel you.."

"Zach, we need to talk I... "

Hannah and Zach said speaking at the same time .

"You go first"

"No its ok you can go first"

Zach said wanting to avoid telling her about the expedition, at least for the moment.

"Ok, um I'm not sure how to say this , but were adults so I'll just say it ... I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

A/n: thats it for now I know I probably should have introduced Hannah earlier in the story but the ideas just kinda came to me and I wanted to incorporate Zach into the whole family raising etc not sure yet if I will make Hannah preggers now , but her and Zach will definitely be getting married, you'll just have to wait and see ,also I promise to have a long B&B section in the next chappie since there was none in this cause I wanted to give Zach a bigger part, thanks for reading please let me know what you think , reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	14. Family Outings and Bonding

A/n:heres the next chapt sorry its been awhile since I've updated but I've been busy with school etc, this chapters set about three months after the last and is B&B centered as promised , also theres a spoiler from this weeks episode "baby in the bough",enjoy

Thanks to: laura-az for reviewing and anyone who's added this to their alert or favorites

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter Thirteen: Family Outings and Bonding

Brennan sat on a blanket barefoot and lounging under the shade of a tree at a park near their townhouse. They had Parker for the weekend and Booth suggested since it was such a nice day that they relax and have a picnic . She watched as father and son tossed a football back and forth , Booth instructing Parker on what techniques to use to increase the speed and length of his throw.They did that for a couple more minutes and rejoined Brennan on the blanket.

"Tempe , do we have any sandwiches left ?"

Parker said going over to the picnic basket that contained their food, drinks and snacks.

"Yep, there's two more turkey and cheese "

"Great!"

Parker said grabbing one of the sandwiches and a bag of chips. He ate his food then ran off to join a basketball game, when he spotted some of his friends from school. Booth laid down next to her and started to gently rub her swollen feet.

"Mmm, that feels good, but the answers still no "

Brennan said referring to the conversation they'd had earlier in the week.

"But the doctor said"

"I don't care what the doctor said ,when , shes ready to come out she'll come out theres no need to try to induce, "

Brennan said slightly upset

"I''m sorry for pushing it "

"Its ok Booth,but I don't understand why you'd even want to with me looking like this..." Brennan said talking about her weight gain

"How could I not, you look even more beautiful " Booth said trying to charm her

"Booth, theres no scientific proof of a womans beauty being affected by pregnancy"

"Bones , just take the compliment" Booth said pretending to be irritated

"I thought you said it was sexy when I talked 'scientifically' " Brennan said quoting her husband.

"Damn right baby" Booth said capturing her in a kiss, but she suddenly pulled away.

"Whats wrong?"

"Did you knock over my water?"

"No. why?" He asked confused

"It appears my water has broken" Brennan said calmly

"Your what, here...now" Booth said starting to freak out .

"Booth..Booth , we need go to the hospital" Brennan said catching his attention,while continuing to be calm .

"Right, uh I'll go get Parker and we'll pack everything up"

"K, I'll call Angela and have her pick bring the bag I packed to take to the hospital"

Booth called Parker over , told him what was happening then went back to the picnic blanket to help Bren up , as Parker packed up everything. When everything was packed and cleaned up , Booth went to get the SUV while an excited Parker stood waiting with Brennan. Brennan felt a sharp pain on her side signaling the start of contractions a fact she decided to keep from Booth at the moment lest he freak out even more.

* * *

"Daddy, can you push me on the swings, please"

Mira said running over to her father. They'd just gotten a new playground put in for the kids that included a jungle gym , swings and a tree house for Mira and a smaller set with baby swings for the twins for when they got old enough. Hodgins walked with Mira to the swings and helped his oldest daughter onto the seats before preceeding to push her back and forth.

"Higher Daddy, push me higher!" Mira said laughing as she swung

Meanwhile Angela was putting the twins down for their nap. The past few months had been challenging taking care of two infants at once , especially Logan who was on extra vitamins and other medicines to keep him healthy,but she and Hodgins had developed a routine, with big sister Mira always willing to help with the little things. She ran her hand over each babies heads gently kissing them before making sure the baby monitors were on before walking out the room.

She walked outside to the backyard and saw Hodgins with Mira , she smiled when she remembered a case they'd had a year before they'd gotten married, where a baby who's mother was killed and swallowed a key , was in Brennan's temporary custody. She and Hodgins had , had a conversation about kids after she'd said she wanted a million. Three was definitely more practical and she hadn't gotten "wide" as Hodgins predicted after Mira she'd started a strict excercise plan with a trainer and once she had the time , she'd do the same to lose the extra weight from the twins.

She still wanted more kids after the twins but would need a considerable amount of time maybe when the twins started school before she had more. Or maby they'd adopt with all the orphans out there , her and Hodgins could take in those who had no one else. She'd talk to Hodgins about it later. She smiled at the father , daughter bonding and was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Ange, its Bren..."

"Sweetie , whats up"

Angela said, then listened as Brennan told her what was going on .

"Ok, sweetie I'll have Lola come over then Jack and I will meet you at the hospital with your bag,is the spare still under the mat"

"Yeah, thanks "

"I'll see you in a few , tell Booth to remember to breath"

She said hearing Booth yelling at the traffic lights slowness , in the background. She hung up the phone , called their sometimes babysitter , Lola and walked outside to tell Hodgins and Mira what was going on. Lola arrived soon after and after giving her some details about Logan's next dose of medicine , she and Hodgins drove to Brennan's and Booth's house then to the hospital.

* * *

A/n:Thats it for not ,the final regular chapt will be next then the prologue, thanks for reading , reviews and constructive criticism as always is appreciated

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	15. Baby Booth

A/n: Before I get into my story related author note , I'd like to take a second to reflect on the season finale that aired Monday,If you haven't seen it yet skip this because it'll sorta contain spoilers... what a shocker of a finale I would never have thought it was Zach of all people, the whole episode was crazy from beginning to end , though Zach isn't one of my favorites I still liked him as part of the team so the gormagon events in that episode will not effect this story but everything else and some of the events in the episodes that preceded the finale will be referred or flash backed to in this chapter and possibly the sequel.

A/n 2: OK on to the story,So school is finally over for me and I have two weeks to update my stories before I go out of town for about a week, I'm going to try to update twice before I go, including this update, then once I get back I plan to update weekly if I go ahead with the sequel,here's the final regular chapter, I've included three options/ideas for the sequel at the end of this chapter let me know which one you want to serve as the sequel or if you even want a sequel or if you have any other suggestions .

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to:wazup8523257.Abby, and laura-az for reviewing chapter 13 ,I hope you all enjoy the final chapter

Warning: this chapter contains spoilers from the last three episodes of season three

Chapter Fourteen: Baby Booth

Booth parked the SUV in front of a fire line outside of the emergency room entrance and flashed his badge ,when a security guard said he couldn't park there. He helped Brennan out of the car and into a wheelchair that was outside by the entrance, and wheeled her into the hospital, Parker following behind them.He told the nurses at the front desk that his wife was in labor and they handed him some paperwork to fill out while Parker went with Brennan and another nurse ,who would take her to a room.

As Booth finished the paperwork , Angela and Hodgins walked into the hospital, Ange holding the bag Brennan packed for the hospital. They walked toward Booth as he handed the nurse the filled out paper work.

"Ready to be a Dad again?"

Hodgins asked as they all walked into the elevator that would take them to the maternity ward.

"I don't think anyones really ready until the baby is delivered happy and healthy...sorry"

Booth said remembering that both Logan and Mira were delivered with health problems.

"It's ok Booth, they're both happy and healthy now and thats all that matters"

Angela said flashing him a smile. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival on the third floor, they got off the floor and walked over to the front desk where a nurse told them the room number of the room Brennan was taken to.

When they reached the room they heard Brennan cry out, Booth rushed into the room to her side and held her hand as a contraction hit her body. Hodgins ushered a scared Parker to the waiting room while Angela stood at the opposite side of Booth holding Brennan's other hand.

"It's ok sweetie, breathe it'll be over before you know it "

Angela said as Brennan squeezed hers and Booth's hands,Booth trying hard not to cry out as well from the pressure she was applying to his hand. When the contraction had past, Doctor Landry, who had just arrived examined Brennan and checked the on screen vitals of her and the baby.

"Ok, Temperance,everything is progressing fine, your about seven centimeters dilated so it wont be long, did you want an epidural?" Doctor Landry asked.

Brennan looked at Booth then at Angela uncertain . There had been several studies both for and against the use of an epidural and she had never sided with either , having never planned on having children. She turned back to the doctor after taking a moment to think and began to speak.

"How safe is the epidural?"

Brennan said worried about the baby's health.

"You may experience some pain later, but there is little to no risk for the baby, so theres nothing to worry about" Dr. Landry said then Brennan a reassuring smile.

"Ok, I'll...take the epidural" Brennan said pausing as a small contraction hit.

Dr. Landry turned to the nurse in the room and asked her to get an epidural kit. The nurse came back in a few minutes later with the kit and the doctor administered the epidural, which started to take effect by making her feel more relaxed. Brennan was examined again and had progressed to eight centimeters dialated.

"Your almost there , when you reach ten centimeters we'll be moving you to delivery, for now just relax and let the epidural do its job"

Dr. Landry said then left the room to check on another patient of hers that was also in labor.

"I'm gonna call Lola, to check on the kids, I'll be right back sweetie, Booth don't leave her side even if she tells you to, got it"

Angela said then left the room and walked over to the waiting room to call Lola. Brennan suddenly turned to Booth remembering something really important.

"Booth, you have to call my Dad and Russ and let them know I'm in labor"

Brennan said remembering they hadn't had a chance to call her family in the rush of getting to the hospital. She was so happy when her father had been acquitted at his trial, tensions had run high among the squints and Booth during the weeks of his trial. He and Brennan had been keeping their engagement a secret from everyone, with the exception of Ange and Hodgins, at the time so it was especially emotional when he took the stand and was questioned about the possibility that Brennan could have killed the deputy director of the FBI. It had all worked out in the end and later that year her father was able to walk her down the aisle at her wedding to Booth.

Her father had stayed in Washington D.C. for two months ,to spend time with Brennan ,before he went to live with Russ ,his wife Amy and adopted daughters Hayley and Emma . She had stayed in touch with her father and Russ, updating them now and then , during the pregnancy. Max had been very excited about having another Granddaughter and seeing his step-grandson , who he'd gotten close to at the past years Christmas. Russ was also excited to be an uncle and like he did at the wedding ,he warned Booth to take care of his sister or else.

"You heard Ange , she'll kill me if I leave you alone"

"It's ok Booth , I'll be fine this is a good reason , now go call them and your family too"

"Ok, I love you, I'll be right outside "

Booth said kissing her forehead before walking toward the door and hesitated a moment.

"Go, Booth, I'm not gonna have the baby in the five to ten minutes you'll be gone" Brennan said slightly annoyed

"You better not even think it , Bones" Booth said flashing her a smile than continued to walk out to call their respective families.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Looks like your ten centimeters dilated"

Dr. Landry said after the latest examination.Angela squeezed Brennan's hand and spoke some words of encouragement. Then watched as they moved Brennan down the hall to delivery with Booth walking alongside and holding her hand. Once inside the delivery room Brennan was hooked up to the fetal monitor and a monitor to show her own vitals.

"Are you ready to push?" Dr. Landry asked .

"Not yet, Booth...before the baby comes I want you to promise me something"

"You know I'd do anything for you" He said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Promise me... you'll never leave us, not even if its to fake your death for a case..."

Brennan said referring to when Booth had gotten shot by a suspect in a case of a dead musician . The woman had become obsessed with Booth and when Booth had been paying attention to Brennan ,as she sang on open mic night, she became jealous and shot him in the chest. His death was then faked and sweets had prevented the FBI from telling Brennan that his death and funeral was faked to catch a suspect. They're engagement was still secret so she had held back some of her anger of why she wasn't told , when she was around everyone, with the exception of the punch she gave him when he appeared alive and well at his own funeral.

Later that night when they had met up , Brennan had broke down and made him promise to never leave her. That was also the day they decided to make their engagement public , so that if anything happened like that again , She would definitely be made known to what was going on.

"I promise and I love you " He said giving her a quick kiss

"I love you too, I'm ready Dr. Landry" Brennan said.

"Ok, I want you to push till I tell you to stop" The Doctor said

"Ok"

Brennan pushed as hard as she could and collapsed back into her pillow when the doctor told her to stop. She pushed two more times , exhausted at that point.

"Ok, I see the head one more push and the baby will be out "

"Ok " Brennan said then pushed and she knew the baby was out, when she heard her daughters first cry .

"Congratulations its a girl, you want to cut the cord Dad"

Dr. Landry said motioning Booth toward her. He cut the cord and the nurses took the baby to clean her off . They then placed her in Brennan's waiting arm.

"Booth, shes so beautiful"

"I know ,great job Bones"

He said kissing her forhead then the baby's.

"Welcome to the world Seanna-Christine, I'm your mom and I promise to try my hardest to always be there for you"

Brennan said looking down at her new born baby, a baby that was part her and part Booth, a new addition to their family. It had been a long journey with its ups and downs , tears and sadness , ending in joy and a stronger love. It seemed she had finally found, no finally allowed herself to have a family and this was just the beginning.

* * *

_**A/n:**_ _thats it the final regular chapter it took me a couple of days to get this chapter and the end right, in my mind and I think how I ended was the right way especially if I do a sequel , thanks so much for reading , below are the three options for the sequel,the faster I get response on what you want for the sequel the faster I can write the epilogue  
_

_**Sequel option 1 : **Set five years in the future , the babies are all starting kindergarten, Mira's a preteen and parker in high school and it is focused on the kids life, how the squint couples handle it as well as the romances of the couples  
_

_**Sequel option 2:**_ _The ups and downs of the first year with Sece and the twins as well as Zach's wedding(will be a shorter story than option 1)_

_**Sequel option 3: **Both option 1 and two as two sequeling stories to this one with option 2 first then sequeled by option 1_

_please let me know which one you want , thanks again for reading I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it , the epilogue will be up the latest next week , if I'm able to finish updating my other stories before the end of this week then I will update this sooner._

_-Pessi.Rom_

* * *


	16. Epilogue

A/n:This was my first Bones story and I have to say it turned out better than I thought , when I first conceived the idea ,heres the epilogue alot of you liked option one and alot liked option three too , so I'm doing a variation of option 3 , the sequel will be option one and the epilogue is essentially option 2 , It shows whats changed and sneak peak of the baby's personality's as well as Zach's wedding to Hannah ,so the sequel will take place four years later instead of five ,enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to: wazup8523257,emma-lee,leriam10,iamwriter,laura-az,Courtney and DancingPhalanges for reviewing the previous chapter and anyone else who has read and or reviewed this story whether from the beginning or just the last chapter and and also anyone who added ,me or this story to their alerts , I greatly appreciate it

Epilogue

Brennan looked down at her sleeping Daughter, it had been a long day and a challenging year for the Brennan-Booth household .Today had been Ceanna's or SeCe as they nicknamed her, first birthday.With each passing day SeCe looked more and more like her mother and her demeanor mimicked that of her father.

She was stubborn at times and very sweet at others ,she wasn't a daddy's girl , but she wasn't a mama's girl either . She was very independent for a one year old and hardly ever cried. Whenever Parker came over , she followed him everywhere watching his every move and taking it in ,Booth called her his little investigator. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything, which worried them slightly.Brennan never knew motherhood could be so wonderful,though there were challenges , she enjoyed every moment watching her Daughter and Parker grow in the past year.

Booth soon joined her in the nursery and he too looked at their now year old daughter. The baby turned in her sleep and a small smile appeared on her face , a smile that was part booth's and part Brennan's. They both kissed her tiny forehead then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall to Parkers room.The ten year old had accepted the role of big brother, right away and was very protective of his baby sister, and had come to accept his baby brother , who he was also protective of, and his step-father.

"Parker, you still awake?" Brennan asked her step-son.

"Yeah,I'm putting the toy I got Seanna , together " Parker said as his Dad and Step-mom walked into his room.

"You can finish it in the morning bud, it's time for bed" Booth said.

"Five more minutes , please Dad, Tempe" Parker said using the Booth charm on his parents.

"Ok, five more minutes then its lights out" Booth said.

After the five minutes were up Brennan tucked Parker in and her and Booth said goodnight ,before turning off the light and exiting the room. They then preceeded to their own room, where they too settled into bed , Booth's arms around Brennan as she lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you"She said snuggling deeper into his chest.

""For what Bones ?"

"For giving me this family, Parker and Seanna, our life together, I never understood the logic of marriage and children, until I met you" She said .

Booth gently kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked.

"For saying yes,for taking this chance with me,for giving me a beautiful baby girl , loving my son like he was your own, for everything you've brought into my life"

Booth said then kissed her again. The two then drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins knelled in front of the bathtub , in the second floor kids bathroom, bathing Lynna and Logan. Lynna was splashing around in the water while her brother Logan, sat still as his father gently washed his hair.The twins were now 16 months old and had developed different characteristics and demeanor , but were also very attached to each other.

Lynna was , what you would call, an overactive baby. As soon as she started crawling , the baby was all over the place trying to touch anything and everything , and she was fast .When she started walking she became even more of a handful, Hodgins or Angela were constantly chasing after the baby , with big sister Mira doing some of the chasing too.When she would cry the whole house could hear her , the baby had lungs of a lion. Now that she was a little older she only cried when she was separated from her twin brother,or sometimes for her dad, she was attached to her mother,but she was definitely a daddy's girl.

Logan however was the exact oppossite , he was a fairly calm baby, hardly ever cried even within his first few months. He was very friendly and let anyone hold him, he also laughed very easily , smiling at the littlest of gestures, his favorite , pick a boo, amongst many. He started crawling around the same time as his siter but instead of moving from one thing to another , he picked up one item at a time and carefully examined it as if trying to figuire it out, before continuing on to another item. He also cried when separated from his sister, but when he learned to walk didn't run after to her but at his own pace caught up to her, he adored his father but, was clearly a mama's boy. On the rare occasions that he would get upset, only Angela could calm him down.

The twins were cleaned and dried off , then dressed in their matching pj's and placed into their individual cribs.Their mobiles, which played soft music while the different animals hanging from it spun around, quickly lulled the two infants to sleep. They'd all had a busy day at Seanna's first birthday party and an even busier one in the next two days . Zach's wedding rehearsal was tomorrow and the wedding the following day , the twins and Seanna were too young to participate in the wedding but, Mira was the flower girl and Parker the ring bearer. Angela and Brennan were bridesmaid and Hodgins as Zach's best friend was his best man.

Before going to bed themselves Hodgins and Angela , went in to Mira's, now five and a half, room to say goodnight.

"Daddy will you tell me a story,please" Mira asked as her parents entered the room and sat on either side of her bed.

"Sure thing Butterfly , which one do you wanna hear"

"Um, the one where you asked mama to marry you with the glowy fish" Mira said.

"Is that how he tells it" Angela said laughing .

"Actually Butterfly , it was your Mama that proposed, that time ,anyway"

Hodgins said then began to retell the story of when Angela had finally agreed to marry him though it was technically not a real proposal, on his part anyway. Before he got to the end of the story, Mira had already fallen asleep. Angela tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead, Hodgins did the same then they closed the light made sure Mira's night light was on and slightly closed the door . Hodgin's and Angela then tiredly got into bed Hodgins putting his arm around his wifes, where they promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Zach lay in bed thinking about the past year, he'd made the decision not to to go out on the field. It turned out Hannah wasn't pregnant , but he still didn't go, he'd realized he cared more about her then his work and that he did want to start a family with her as well.

They'd been planning the wedding for a year and the date was almost here. The rehearsal was tomorrow and the day after would be the big day, he and Hannah would be husband and wife. What most of the guest didn't know was that Hannah was four months pregnant and would be giving birth to their son later in the year. It had been an surprising pregnancy but, Zach was excited to be a dad and his parents were equally happy to have a grandchild from their youngest son.

Zach turned and saw Hannah had fallen asleep , reading one of her medical baby books. He carefully removed her reading glass from her face and the book from the bed. He loved to watch her sleep, the way her brown curls curved in around her face and her noise slightly twitched when she slept. He couldn't believe he'd found her , yet alone was marrying her in two days , this was their last night together before the wedding .

His parents and siblings as well as all his neice's and nephew's would be arriving early the next day , his parents would be staying with him and the rest of his family would be staying at the Hodgins' mansion, as well as some of Hannah's family from out of town.Zach turned off the light and drifted off to sleep dreaming of his future , his wife and his unborn son.

* * *

_**Wedding Day**_

Zach stood at the front of the church watching as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle and took their places. Parker and Mira then walked down the aisle , Mira doing her job as flower girl perfectly, the music then changed to the wedding march and Hannah started to walk down the aisle with her father. Zach was taken aback by how beautiful she looked, she had a simple but elegant strapless white dress that hid her growing belly yet framed her curves and flowed as she walked and her hair was placed in a bun with sparking barrettes encircling it.

Her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Zach's ,who had walked up to meet her. They then walked onto the stage and stood in front of the pastor, who began to speak after the guest had sat down.

"Friends and family we are gathered here to today to join Zach and Hannah in holy matrimony, Zach and Hannah have prepared their vows which they will now recite"

The pastor said , then Zach and Hannah preceded to say their individual vows to each other. At the end of the vows several guest and members of the wedding party had tears in their eyes , including Angela. The pastor recited several verses about marriage and family , then it was time for the 'I Do's "

"Do you Hannah Julia Delio, take Zachary Uriah Addy to be your lawfully wedded husband ,to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part"

"I do" Hannah said as she looked into Zach's eyes.

"And do you Zachary Uriah Addy take Hannah Julia Delio,to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part"

"I do" Zach said .

"Then by the power invested in by the district of Columbia , I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride"

The Pastor said. The couple shared a sweet kiss , then everyone stood up and clapped as the couple, then the wedding party walked down the aisle.

_**Five Months Later**_

Zach looked through the glass window, of the nursery in maternity ward,at his new born baby. They'd named him ,Jacob Jacky Addy, after his Hannah's dad and godfather,Hodgins.The baby had his mothers hazel eyes and curly brown hair, but his other features matched those of his father.The other squints and Booth also stood beside Zach , looking at the newest member of their Jeffersonian family.

"He's beautiful Zach" Brennan said as she watched the baby .

"Thanks Dr.Brennan,but I think his mother should get the praise ,seeing how hes inherited those features from her"Zach said in his serious tone, making the others laugh.

Brennan looked around at friends, no they were her family , all those years she thought she was alone , then Booth came into her life showed her that she had one at the jeffersonian and later helped her gain the family she'd lost, but the greatest gift he gave her was her own family with him and their kids, yes she'd finally found a family, one she was proud to call her own, and now a second stage would began with trials.,ups and downs, but ultimatly happiness, as the children grow and relationships are tested.

* * *

_**A/n:** _

_Thank you for reading, I found this a little hard to write because I wasn't sure which direction to end it with , which is why the update is so late , but I hoped you liked it . I may rewrite it later, but I think this is good enough to lead into the sequel which will focus on the kids , but also the adults and their relationships. The sequel however will not be posted right away because I have two new stories I'm working on ,and one I'm about to finish and I'd like to finish that story before I start a new one, but if I get inspired I will post the prologue later in the week, also if there is anything in particular you want to see in the sequel let me know._

_ thanks again so much for reading I appreciate all your reviews and also your interest, for those who added this or me to your alerts, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, oh and in regards to the title of the sequel I've got two I can't decide between"Bones : The next generation" or"Generation S" (squints), let me know which one you want or if you have another title you want to suggest  
_

_-**Pessi.Rom**_


	17. Sequel

A/n:This is just a note to let ya'll know the sequel to this story is now posted and is entitled "Bones: the next generation

-Pessi.Rom


End file.
